Tomorrow Will Be Better
by Dance In Meadows
Summary: He doesn’t like it when she is distressed; he’ll do everything in his power to make her feel better...or at least make her smile. SonicXWave


_**Tomorrow Will Be Better**_

* * *

**Pairing: **SonicXWave (Crack pairing!)

**Summary: **He doesn't like it when she is distressed; he'll do everything in his power to make her feel better...or at least make her smile.

* * *

She didn't appreciate it when Jet yelled at her. She understood that he can get stressed out at times, but that gave him no reason to take out his anger on her. She was only trying to help him.

Whenever this would happen, instead of yelling at him, she would just run to the park. That's where she is right now. The distressed, purple swallow gloomily sat on the park's swing. Her hands loosely grasped the chains, her legs kept kicking the sand, and her eyes gazed at the sandy ground. She was trying not to think about Jet, but that seemed impossible to her. Her eyes drooped in sorrow and a bleak frown was on her face.

"Hey!" Wave looked up and saw Sonic the Hedgehog, Jet's rival. She personally didn't know Sonic that well, but Jet did. Jet had seemed to dislike Sonic in every way. If Jet didn't like Sonic that well, then so did she.

"What do you want?" She spat out, rudely. He flinched, as if he didn't really expect her to be so mean.

"Boy, talk about rude. What's the matter with you?"

"I'm not rude!" Wave screamed out at him, shaking her fist at him. The azure hedgehog smirked and held up his hands in front of him.

"Okay, okay, you're not rude..." Sonic paused, "Just grouchy," He muttered, slyly. Unfortunately for Sonic, she heard his comment.

"I'm not grouchy, either!" The purple swallow growled. If he was **trying **to make her feel better, then it wasn't working. Sonic quickly took a step back.

"Okay, okay, then what are you then? Happy?" Wave didn't really feel like talking to anybody right now, but talking to him made her realize that she was forgetting all about Jet.

"Well, I guess...I'm...ugh," She was torn. Wave didn't know whether she was sad or mad.

"Sad?" Sonic finished for her. Wave shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.

"I guess so. . ."

"Okay!" Sonic exclaimed, enthusiastically, "Now, we're getting somewhere!" Wave rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So, why are you sad then?" Sonic asked, slowly walking towards her. Wave glared at Sonic.

"Butt out, hedgehog. That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," The stubborn swallow crossed her arms over her chest. She refused to open up to him. She would rather open up to Storm than him...and she didn't even like Storm that much.

"It's okay Wave, I understand. It's really none of my business anyways. Ya know...I just wanted to help you out and all. . ." The cobalt hedgehog crossed his arms over his peach colored chest and sat on the swing next to Wave's. With a smile, Sonic started to swing rapidly on the swing.

She had to admit, she felt a little bad now. He was trying to help her, but she just gave him rudeness. But he was right, it really was none of his business. But she still felt bad, though. After a few minutes of silence, unless if you don't count the squeaky noises coming from the swings, Sonic jumped off the swing and landed on the sandy ground. He just stood there, as if he was thinking, deeply.

"Even though it doesn't really seem like I get sad, I still do. . ." The sound of his voice startled her. She was so used to the quiet. She was quiet as a mouse as she continued to listen to him.

"When I do get sad though, there was one thing that I would always tell myself to make me feel better," Sonic added, his back still facing her. Wave suddenly became interested; she wanted to know what he always told himself to make him feel better.

"What's that, Sonic?" Wave spoke out, softly. Her hands were now folded on her lap. Sonic looked over his shoulder, with a smirk on his face.

"Tomorrow will be better," The azure hedgehog told. Wave's face scrunched up in confusion.

"That doesn't help!" Wave declared, impatiently. Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe not for you, but it sure has helped me. Usually when I do say that, it doesn't always mean that tomorrow will be better. I just say that to give me some hope," Sonic explained.

After he said that, Sonic began to walk away.

"Oh! I hope you and Jet will work things out!" Sonic announced as he continued to walk further away. Wave looked up, her eyes widened in alarm.

"How did you know that, Sonic...?" Wave asked, shocked. Sonic stopped walking and turned to face her with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't...you just told me."

The first time today, she smiled. And it was all thanks to Sonic.

* * *


End file.
